Many electronic devices, such as memory chips, are tested using a “burn-in” test. During the burn-in test, the device is operated at an elevated voltage level and temperature. This process will cause marginal devices to fail and results in improved life expectancy for the surviving devices. However, some devices incorporate an internal voltage regulator. If an elevated voltage is supplied to the device, the regulator may be tested but most of the device remains untested because the regulator limits the voltage applied.